bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MichaelDiaz101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MichaelDiaz10 page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 06:16, June 12, 2011 In Relpy There just random arguing, not much of a big deal. [[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 21:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :You'll see that alot in wikis, not just this one, anyway welcome. [[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 21:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::To be brief, you came at a time where there's an unresolved issue between Scarly and Dan, and it's been plaguing the wiki for weeks now. ::Don't let it discourage you, though. Hua Xiong 22:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::The problems with Scarly and Dan won't be that long in my view. [[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 23:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, not at all. There's just a very tense relationship between Dan the Man 1983 and Scarly. Absolutely nothing to do with your blog. If you need help with anything else, just ask me :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! I was there for a short while. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::About that--I won't even say the word without exploding into a million Cat pieces-- arguing, much better word, it's fine, it'll be fixed one way or another. Welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Where magical little ponies roam the seas. Just kidding. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 01:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not? This weekend, cuz I'm still taking finals. I'll start on Friday. What do you think of Greg Ryder? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) His first chapters are on www.bullygame.wikia.com on my same userpage in the blogs section. I am going to make sure he graduates before this summer ends! He should be halfway done with his junior year by now! But with school, everything's just been so hard, ya know? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) That sucks. They just want to press you with a ton of work before you set off into the real world. Also, you should give Michael Diaz more of a backstory. Like a police record (You can use Greg's for an example if you want) and his early life before Bullworth Academy. Just some advice :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, there's this cool website where you can make avatars for your fan fic characters. It's called www.tektek.org and that's the website we use to make our characters. It's free and you just save the pictures on your computer and upload it onto here once you're done with it. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion A lot of people create their OC images through www.tektek.org, the dream avatar thing. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 01:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Anything to help someone out. Can't wait to start writing with you! BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN collaberates with me, and you should join our writing team. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I feel like a dip stick... I didn't notice Link told ya 'bout tektek on the comment up there... sorry... ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 13:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, school just got out for me and Greg Ryder is back in business! How should Michael and Greg meet? I have an idea: How bout Michael's dorm room is next to Greg's and then it can go from there? Or do you think we should use the idea that we did through the comments section on one of your blogs? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) How about they were already next to each other? And then Michael tries to socialize with his neighbors, then Greg answers the door or something like that. You make the first chapter of them meeting, and I'll make another going along the lines of yours. Then the next time we collaborate, I do the chapter, then you do your chapter along the lines of mine. Sound good? That's how me and BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN work (I call him BBF for short) SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Just leting you know. Since SirLinkalot96 told you about my story, all I got to say is my new chapter (Chapter 27) is complete. If you want, come and read it. It's good (I think) and long. Glad to have you here as well. -BBF (June 18, 2011; 10:32 PM) Chapter 28 is complete. -BBF (June 25, 2011; 5:30 PM) He is about 6 feet tall. Kingofawosmeness777 04:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I would just say that he's about 4 to 5 feet tall. Also, when Greg introduces Mike to C-Money, let C-Money say "My name is Clayton Mason, but call me C-Money". That's how I usually make C-Money introduce himself to other people. -BBF (July 1, 2011; 1:20 PM) King just reminded me. C-Money is 6 feet tall. Forget the 4 to 5 feet thing. -BBF (July 1, 2011; 2:02 PM) Chapter 30 is complete. -BBF (July 9, 2011; 1:05 PM) If you meant by writing a chapter about C-Money showing Mike around the school, I'll do in the next story. I'm still working on the first one (I'm planning to have 40 chapters in my first story) . I'll get to that part in my next story, I promise. Also, I don't get what you mean by stingy. -BBF (July 10, 2011; 2:10 PM) Should I even ask why you want me to do the chapter before you do? -BBF (July 11, 2011; 5:07 PM) Why don't you do this for an idea? I show you around the school. I befriend you with the Bullies and Greasers as well as get you on good standings (not friends but not enemies) with the Preps. But then we go into a fight against the Jocks all because of what will happen in my final chapters. We fight and almost lose, but we defeated the Jocks. We become good friends after the tour and that would be it. Does it sound like a good idea? -BBF (July 12, 2011; 1:40 PM) You're welcome. -BBF (July 12, 2011; 1:45 PM) No, not yet. I already know you have though. -BBF (July 12, 2011; 1:55 PM) Chapter 31 is complete. -BBF (July 15, 2011; 5:41 PM) Chapter 32 is complete. -BBF (July 22, 2011; 1:15 PM) I'm not intrested. Thanks for the offer though. Don't get me wrong. I really like the ''Red Dead ''series, but I just like to focus on my story here for right now. -BBF (July 25, 2011; 11:40 AM) Reply No, it's Rose(nickname for myrealname) :P Haha, but shoot! Rose Talk 01:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 34 is complete. -BBF (August 6, 2011; 5:49 PM) Riots It's an uproar due to a few things. Mainly the fatal shooting of a suspect by Metropolitan Police in London. But local tensions with police, high unemployment and the government cutting money from public services when the money is needed most in public services, the economic crisis, proverty and the widening gap bettween rich and poor are the main reasons they're rioting. I don't agree with the riots, but with this government, it was inevitable. Dan the Man 1983 03:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 35 is complete. -BBF (August 16, 2011; 9:07 PM) Reply I'm sad because: August 16, 1977: Elvis Presley dies in his home in Graceland. :( Rose Talk 22:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Since Michael arrives at Bullworth during the beginning of the new school year, I'm write the chapter where they meet on the next book. Don't you worry, I'll write it, just not now okay. I just want to do my stories perfectly instead of making it into a complete mess. Do you understand? I won't forget it at all. Trust me. -BBF (August 17, 2011; 6:18 PM) ::Trust me, by glory, he does. But as a respectful fan, I ain't none too bright on that day. Rose Talk 00:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Man, I missed you. Oh well, I'm not really in a muffin story-telling mood. Or any mood, really. Rose Talk 02:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but not completely. Eh, it doesn't matter anymore. Happy belated birthday to him, then. Rose Talk 03:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm deeply sorry for your loss. Nothing that matters really. Thanks for your concern, though :) Rose Talk 05:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You thought I was a Man? ZaKrasniyStar 06:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't mad or anything...ZaKrasniyStar 00:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re Ehm... I didn't eat any bread today! HA! Rose Talk 20:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 36 is complete. -BBF (August 23, 2011; 7:58 PM) It's all goodZaKrasniyStar 03:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No, we made a decision a long time ago that if we choose OC's as a featured article, it will create jealousy and tension between users. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Exactly, so we figured to use canon articles for featured articles. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 21:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I just finished the latest Greg Ryder chapter, if you want to read it. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply Meh, I don't see why not. As long as its not something insulting other opinions, or just plain spam (Since there have been IPs that do that -_-") Also, technically, since you're not staff you can't delete player opinions. Rose Talk 02:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 37 is complete. -BBF (September 14, 2011; 5:46 PM) Reply Because the ones that post in the Players Opinions dont seem to mean any harm, they're just posting their opinons. And since it's players, the anons are technically players too. If it were User opinons, it'd be different :) Rose Talk 02:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you for calling me intelligent, Michael, it means a lot. 02:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Zak OK Michael, I will read them and nice to meet you :) -- Ilan xd 05:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have a question. Do you want to join BBF (Bully's Biggest Fan) and my writing team and we can write together and include each other's OC's in our stories and what not? Get back to me as soon as you get this message. Thanks :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 18:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. I must have forgot haha. But I mean officially. Like Michael joins C-Money and Greg's group of friends and starts hanging out with them and stuff. Like a central or main character. Kinda like C-Money is in my stories. Btw, what does your character look like and what clothes does he wear? I'll make an avatar for him. Different outfits and stuff, ya know? I don't mind doing it. They're pretty easy to make. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:56, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Man Hey Michael, can you help me build the GTA Fanon wiki? -- Ilan xd 14:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I read Part 4. I believe I left a comment at the blog post. You didn't have to remind me about it. -BBF (October 18, 2011; 5:45 PM) Sure, that'd be great. We could use a fresh start. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 03:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Greg and Michael So, the next chapter I'm gonna write will have Michael in it. What do you want to happen? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 04:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hm, okay. Sounds good. How bout Michael gets into a fight with the jocks and loses the fight. But Greg is very impressed with how well Michael did his first time up against the jocks, so that's how they meet. Is that okay? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) How bout a fair fight? That'd be better than a prank. So, Michael and Greg both challenge them to a fair fight in The Hole. Sound good? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, check out my new chapter. Read it and then you decide what happens next between Michael and Greg, ok? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 03:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Chapter's finished. Check it out. I hope you like it! SirLinkalot96 (talk) 04:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Michael's bio page Hey, I want to help you set up your character's biography page better. I made an avatar for him on tektek.org if you want to see it. I made him in his school uniform. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that seems like a good idea. -BBF (January 8, 2012; 2:07 PM) Chapter 3 is complete. -BBF (January 24, 2012; 7:46 PM) I just started the chapter where our characters first meet. Check it out sometime. I'll finish it tomorrow. -BBF (February 04, 2012; 8:40 PM) I like it! You can write it, if you'd like. I have to type a lab report for school today, so when I'm done, I won't be in the writing mood, haha XD SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) New chapter In case you didn't read it, I have a new chapter out. Hua Xiong 16:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hahahaha I'm from Boston, so I have to root for the Patriots, otherwise I'll get stabbed or something haha. It's gonna be a close game. I think the Pats could win if they get their shit together and Brady doesn't suck like he did the last couple games he was in, otherwise the Giants are gonna be champs. That's my opinion, btw. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 11 is complete. -BBF (March 18, 2012; 5:31 PM) Chapter 12 is complete. -BBF (April 01, 2012; 4:48 PM) If you get a minute can you read this: Hey,I'm writing a blog and I was talking to Bully's Biggest Fan on if he had any suggestions or tips,and he said if I wanted any helpful hints or stuff to ask you,SirLinkalot96, and Memai,so if you get a minute do you think you can read my blog to give me some feedback on if I need to improve anything? The blog is "the warriors come to bullworth"Cdc1998 21:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Page deletion Consider it done. If you want to resurrect it at any point, let me know. Hua Xiong 21:21, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 18 is complete. -BBF (May 13, 2012; 5:09 PM) With your permission Hey Mike, I have been thinking about this for a while. Do you mind if I add Whitney into my next chapter? If you don't want me to, I can understand. -BBF (May 15, 2012; 6:24 PM) How our characters meet: Hey michael,I did like how our characters meet from your p.o.v. I was laughing when you wrote the "fucking again" part.Cdc1998 02:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ha,I really didn't notice that until you said itCdc1998 03:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good man,just tell me when you want to start planning the chapter.I probably wouldn't know what to do though,but how you brought up a party was good.(I've never had to host a party for people so I really wouldn't know what to do).But,just tell me some ideas & when you wanna start planning.Cdc1998 03:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay man.Cdc1998 03:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll leave the Whitney page up to you, Mike. Thanks for the offer anyway. -BBF (May 31, 2012; 12:01 PM) Chapter 21 is complete. -BBF (June 10, 2012; 6:46 PM) Hey Michael,thanks for what you said i should try to do with the chick I like.I'm going to try it when/if I see her(I hope I run into her just to get an answer.If she turns me down,then I can take rejection,but I hope I can still be friends & it doesn't ruin it.If she doen't turn me down & wants to hang out,then I'll do some of the stuff you said would be advisable).I was talking to my friend Brian Zarate on facebook and was telling him how the chick never responded and he said I should try to do some of the stuff you said(even though I didn't mention it).Ironic right?Cdc1998 00:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 22 is complete. -BBF (June 18, 2012; 12:28 PM) Hey Michael,the party chapter is done,can i get your opinion on it?Cdc1998 20:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 23 is complete. -BBF (June 25, 2012; 5:23 PM) Poke Michael. Michael. Michael. Michael. Michael. Hi. Rose 18:42, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 24 is complete. -BBF (July 3, 2012; 1:13 PM) Chapter 25 is complete. -BBF (July 8, 2012; 6:45 PM) Thats sounds good, so yeah, we can do that. You're right it would make chapters involving both of us easier. Cdc1998 18:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Michael, thats all good what you wrote, but I just have one thing to say. Its not that important,but my character already has a tv in his room. Like they layout is he has a tv, radio, labtop on a desk, a duffell bag, some suitcases, and a fan. Its not important but I just wanted to tell you. Cdc1998 19:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude I am so sorry I didn't mean to come off being rude.Really I didn't know what I was saying.I'm sorry for being rude,my apologies.Cdc1998 02:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey, man. Take it easy. I'll talk to him about it. I'll read the comments you both made and try to see what happened. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) And by 'take it easy' I'm meaning it in a friendly way, like to a friend, not the mean 'take it easy' Just so you don't take it the wrong way or something, sorry haha SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) You did the right thing. I'm proud of you, man. I gave him a warning, since he most likely didn't mean for it to sound rude. Just remember, if no admin/b-crat is online, just tell Sannse at www.community.wikia.com and she will handle it for you. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:19, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, my new chapter is out, if you're interested. It has Michael in it, and I want you to make sure if you think it's okay. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot, man. I really appreciate it. I do. I will have fun at camp! I hope you and your fiance are doing fantastic, and that you keep writing good fanfic on the way. I always read the new Michael Diaz chapter every time you release one. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 26 is complete. -TheToughGuy (July 15, 2012; 4:04 PM) Sure.What do you got in mind? By the wya the chapter where Michael moves in is going to be my next chapter.Cdc1998 00:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 27 is complete. -TheToughGuy (July 22, 2012; 8:52 PM) What kind of tornament are you talking about? A boxing or another king of the hill or what? -TheToughGuy (July 23, 2012; 8:11 PM) To tell you the truth, I don't think the G.S. Crew would do a thing like that. It does seem like a interesting idea though. I think we should go for it, but the G.S. Crew thing might have to change. Maybe somebody from the crew posing as a non-clique student. How bout that? -TheToughGuy (July 24, 2012; 10:24 AM) Chapter 28 is complete. -TTG (July 29, 2012; 4:39 PM) Chapter 29 is complete. -TTG (August 05, 2012; 3:40 PM) Hey Michael(its a 'hi' type of hey),I have a quick question for you. I saw that you left a message on SirLinkalot96's talk page about asking if you could use his character in your "Michael's future life" type of story(I only saw it because I was going to ask him some questions about his character). If I start doing that(if I do I would start on it after my character's time at Bullworth),could I include Michael in my story?Cdc1998 (talk) 04:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm going to continue writing about Charles' time in high school .I'll either start the chapters about charles' years after bullworth after I'm done with the high school years, halfway done, or just write them along with charles high schools years,which it'll probably be that.Cdc1998 (talk) 05:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you could use Greg in your future chapters. How bout when Greg meets Michael, Michael decides to help him out by having him stay at Michael's house (Greg is homeless) and he offers him a job? And you make that chapter about Michael and Greg catching up? Is that cool? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 15:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sounds good to me. Let me know when you're gonna put Greg in the chapter SirLinkalot96 (talk) 17:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) How bout Greg is sitting on a sidewalk in Old Bullworth Vale, begging for spare change (As he is homeless) and Michael sees him, thinking he looks familiar. Walking up to him, and he has a conversation with Greg. They remember each other and Michael hangs out with him for the rest of the day, catching up. You can do whatever, but when Greg explains his current circumstances, just make sure it follows the way I put it in my story. Is that cool? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, is it okay if Greg has a thing with Lisa? I have an idea for the next chapter for them both. What's her personality like? And tell me things she's interested in, since Michael has known her longer than Greg has. You know? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Michael, I thought of an idea for one of my future chapters where Charles meets Michael again and I want to get your opinion on it. Here's something I thought of. Charles is walking around Old Bullworth Vale(just to visit it again), and Michael sees him while walking, but Charles doesn't notice him. While walking he sees some Bullworth students and them being teenagers thinking they can do whatever start making fun of Charles because he's become a famous guy(he ends up working for a company that outfits casino's out in vegas & liberty city, and they get cuts from the casino profits. He's an excutive.). But Charles says that he doesn't have to take any shit from teenagers like them and says that he went to Bullworth, and then says more stuff and they walk away, but doesn't notice he drops his buisness card. Michael then goes & picks it up and sees that the company's building is in Liberty City, so the next day Michael decides to go pay Charles a visit. When he gets to Charles office he sees Charles arguing with someone on the phone(its on speaker phone so Michael can hear the conversation. Its also similar to the argument between Joe Pesci & Robert De Niro in Casino,so I think I'm going to use a quote) When its over Michael says something sarcastic like Charles has the same attitude he did when they were teenagers, and Charles replies that Michael still has the same sarcasm. They then start catching up and Michael says that Charles has changed. Charles replies with "Yeah.I'm exactly your height and I changed my hairstlye & grew some facal hair. So? You've changed too." then they start talking again and Charles says something like he may be tough & exactly his height,but Michael could still kick his ass because he's seen one of his fights. Then you can think of some stuff. Does that sound like a good chapter,I just want your opinion. Also can you tell me if you'd like something changed?Cdc1998 (talk) 05:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I thought of a chapter dealing with Charles & Michael as the black arrow. It deals with a bank robbery by guys disguised as pest control, and the black arrow is called in by the police to catch the criminals.When he gets there he sees them inside and decides to go in from some way(what do you think would be good?). When he gets in he fights 4 of the guys(there's 5 but the main guy tells them to take care of him). Michael defeats them and then decides to chase after the main guy(who Michael shoots but he has a kevlar vest on). Michael chases after him and the guy takes off his pest control mask, revealing he is Charles. When Michael sees its Charles he tries to convince him to just give up,but Charles won't and says the only way he'll go out is in handcuffs or a body bag, and challenges Michael to a fight. Charles ends up losing and Michael then interrogate shim asking why he would rob a bank since he's already rich, and Charles says he did it for the rush because his life's been boring since he got a job for the company he works at because all the other executives,vice president, and president treat him like shit even though he's the one that comes up with all the ideas for the company, and the money was going to the company for all the other executives,vice president, and president of the company so he wanted to make sure they didn't get it. Michael then asks him to stop this life of crime because its just going to land him in jail. Charles then says he won't and Michael betas him until he says he will(he's in his black arrow gear the whole time by the way). Michael(since he & Charles are friends he lets him go). Does that sound good? You don't have to do these if you don't want to but I just want your opinion. But if you do would you like to change anything?Cdc1998 (talk) 04:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh and by the way,your future chapters & other chapters are real good,just thought I'd say that.Can't wait for the next chapter you said you have in planning.Cdc1998 (talk) 05:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea,I'll do that. I'll start on my characters first future chapter now and probably finish it tomorrow if I'm not busy, and then write the chapter leading up to the robbery.Cdc1998 (talk) 06:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, man, thanks for the summary. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 12:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, man. You can start your chapter before me if you want. I don't know what you've got planned so I can't really start it from Greg's perspective as security guard, you know? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 17:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 30 is complete. -TTG (August 12, 2012; 3:50 PM) I just read it, thats a good chapter. Would you mind if I did a chapter from my character's pov on it?Cdc1998 (talk) 20:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Also have you seen the trailer for GTA V? I sorta got the pest control part from that.Cdc1998 (talk) 20:03, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll start on it later today. I have to go out to eat with my family.Cdc1998 (talk) 20:39, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Michael, whenever you're not busy can you message me back? I added some stuff to the robbery from my characters pov about the robbery, and it involves sharks( because I'm in florida. I just thought of it). Also for one of my character's fear thats revealed in the chaper I took from an actual fear of mine: fear of sharks.( but I'm just afraid of great whites because they're one of themost sharks to attack unprovoked, they can get huge, they have razor sharp teeth, and they have a thing in their brain that can sense if you're alive or not.) But can I get your opinion on what I added?Cdc1998 (talk) 21:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Thats a god idea. Also I though of an idea for my next chapter, that I want to get your opinion on. Right after the bank robbery Charles goes to the venice-tripolar inc headquarters and looks for Aaron & Danny to tell them about how the robbery went, and when he finds them he tells them that someone must have set him up and called the cops, because otherwise they would have got away. he then asks them about where the executives& them were and they say they were all at meetings, except Eddie. They then are walking by his office and see Eddie's cellphone, and they check his call history and see his last call was to the dispatch. They then come up with the conclusion that Eddie betrayed them and search all over the building, but they don't find him. They then go to their offices and when Charles walks in his Eddie hits him from behind( because he's hiding behind the door), locks the door, and aims a pistol at Charles. Charles asks him why he betrayed him and he explains, and then as an extra nte he reveals what he knows about the murders at Queen Industries and Charles says that Eddie won't get away with it. Eddie then shts the glass in Charles office and shoots him out his window, but he doesn't fall out and hangs on for dear life. Eddie(who has a parachute) Charles then dials Michael to ask him for help. Some time later Charles loses his grip, but hears his door kicked and as he is about to fall is pulled up, by Michael. Then Michael says something sarcastic about the situation and tells him about what Eddie did.(its going to include what you said). They then come up with a plan to catch Eddie. Does that sound good, do you think anything needs changed? I just want your opinion. Also sorry about the late responce, I've been gone for like 4 hours. I first went out to eat with my mom, sister, and cousin at this place called crusin cafe( where the waitresses where really shot-shorts to get good tips. And my mom, sister, and cousin danced to call me maybe.), and then went shopping. Also while driving I saw a guy in a hazmat suit going through a person's car, so that was weird. Then I thought we were going back to the hotel, but we end up going to a tiki bar. Those were the worst moments of my life, well so far. My mom & sister kept taking shots, and dancing to weird songs( which they usually try to embarres me by dancing and pointing to me), and then when they were dancing to a certain song started dancing on eachother( including my cousin), and were being idoits. I only played pool there, and it sucked because everone else was drinking(I wasn't, I just drank a coke, which was on the house because the waitress felt sorry for me because I had to deal with them, and because I'm 14), playing beer pong, and dancing, so I had to play by myself. As you can see, the past 4 hours have been hell for me.Cdc1998 (talk) 03:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man, I do plan on moving somewhere after I graduate, probably out to the west coast, like California or some place. Also how you said you are the beer pong champion, you could have easilly beat these people playing beer pong. I don't even think they made one ball in a cup. Also do you think anything should be changed about my ideas, to make it more interesting? Also good luck on your fightCdc1998 (talk) 13:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Check out ''My Question To You All: No. 06 ''when you get the chance. -TTG (August 20, 2012; 5:30 PM)